Cop Saves Cop
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: COMPLETELY REVAMPED! Takes place during Season 3. Bosco, Gusler, Sully and Davis find themselves in the middle of a shootout, one of them is injured saving Guslers life. Who was hit and will they be okay? Read to find out! RnR :
1. Part One

_**Title: **__Cop Saves Cop_

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Summary**_ _Bosco is paired up with Gusler, and Faith with Ross. Bos and Gusler meet Sully and Davis for dinner one night on their shift when a full fledged shoot-out begins! A particular officer is shot when saving Gusler's very life…._

_**Spoilers:**__ General knowledge up to season three._

_**Author Note:**_

* * *

**Cop Saves Cop**

"Where the hell is our backup?!" Sully screamed into his radio, wincing as a bullet whizzed by his cheek.

"Central to 55-Charlie, backup will be there in two minutes tops." The female voice replied.

"We DON'T have two minutes; we have a 10-13, officer down!" Sully yelled back as the chandelier above him shattered, causing glass to rain down on him.

"Two minutes." The voice stressed.

Sully groaned in annoyance, with the way their luck was going, they'd all be dead within that time zone.

Sully looked over at his partner to see if he was still unhurt. "Get down Davis!" He yelled angrily, his partner was leaning over their fellow officer Maurice Boscorelli, who had been shot in the chest.

Either Davis didn't hear, or he was ignoring him, for he stayed in his position, ready to protect the injured officer no matter what.

Sully sighed and suddenly remembered the rookie, Gusler. After a few seconds of frantic searching, he spotted the rookie crouching behind an overturned table; his face was deathly pale with pure fear.

"Damnit, help me out here Gusler!" He screamed as another array of bullets sprayed into the room.

Gusler didn't even budge.

_This is when we need Yokas!_ The senior officer thought as he ducked lower beneath the table he was taking shelter behind.

Bosco and Faith hadn't been getting along very well; the tension between the two suddenly become so great, that it had forced lieu to separate them for an unknown amount of time. Faith had been partnered up with the Ross, and Bosco had been partnered up with Gusler.

The shooting suddenly ceased and eventually stopped. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Is anybody hurt?!" Sully yelled, taking action immediately.

"We're all fine except for that officer over there." An elderly man spoke, pointing to Bosco and Davis. Sully thanked the man and told everybody to stay where they were until more help arrived; he and Gusler then stood up shakily and hurried over to their comrades.

Davis looked down at Bosco with worry. The damn bullet had gone straight through his vest and into his chest. "It-It's pretty bad Sul." He said unhappily, looking at all the blood that Bosco had lost or was losing.

"Hang on kid, can you hear those sirens? Help is almost here." Sully muttered in the most comforting voice he could muster, for the first time in the veteran's life, he was worried about the young, hot headed cop.

"Stay with us Boscorelli." Davis added encouragingly.

Gusler simply stood there, not saying a word.

---------------

Faith and Ross jumped out of their RMP along with other officers that had come to help.

Faith immediately recognized the RMP that Bosco and Gusler had gotten into this morning.

"Maybe they just got here, to help." Ross said slowly, pointing to another RMP, which belonged to Sully and Davis.

"Yeah..." Faith said hopefully, as she spotted paramedics Alex and Kim. She waved to them and the four walked into the small Chinese restaurant together.

The group observed the damage before them, the windows were shattered, glass was everywhere, rice and other foods were scattered across the floor and tables were overturned. People stared up at them as they looked around.

Faith suddenly felt her heart stop dead, Sully and Davis were leaning over somebody, and Gusler stood behind them. _Bosco!_ She thought desperately, it had to be him...he was nowhere in sight. Her fears were confirmed when Sully suddenly turned towards them frantically.

"Kim! Alex! We need you over here right away, Bosco was hit!" Sully yelled helplessly.

Alex, Kim, Faith and Ross quickly ran towards the group of officers.

Kim quickly put an oxygen mask over Bosco's face while Alex ripped his shirt open.

Faith fell to her knees, by her partner's side and held his hand firmly; all past tension between them was currently forgotten.

Bosco moaned in terrible pain as Kim tried to stop the bleeding. Faith swiped her tears away and looked at Sully. "How'd this happen?" She asked weakly.

"We decided to meet here and eat for our break; just as we were finishing our dinner...the first shot was fired. It was followed soon by several more. Bosco was the first to react. He pushed Gusler to the ground just as a bullet was headed for him...he took the bullet himself. I guess you could say that we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sully explained with a deep sigh.

"H-He saved my life." Gusler finally spoke up. The poor rookie was looking down at Bosco with a terror filled face.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Alex asked Davis, who shook his head, "No, only Bosco...no one else was hit."

Alex nodded as she and Kim slowly and carefully rolled Bosco onto a stretcher and carried him out to the bus, he needed to get to the hospital right away.

Ross looked at Gusler to Faith, who was watching with tear filled eyes as Bosco was loaded into the bus. He shook his head sadly, Faith had been quiet all day, he was aware of her and

Boscorelli's situation and he knew that the two would not be happy until they settled their conflict and became partners and friends again.

"You go with Boscorelli; I'll stay behind with Gusler." He said, looking at Yokas with concern.

Faith nodded her thanks and followed Kim and Alex outside. Bosco was loaded into the ambulance with the help of some other officers and then Alex tore out of the parking lot as she headed towards Mercy.

"Let's finish up here." Sully said as he and the others watch the ambulance fade into the distance. The others nodded; everyone's thoughts however, were centered on Bosco...would he make it?

-----------

Pain, that's all Bosco could feel, lots and lots of pain, mostly in his chest. He could hear someone sobbing over him as they clutched his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see the blurry form of Faith Yokas. "F-Faith?" He gasped.

Faith tightened her grip around Bosco's hand. "Yeah Bos, it's me, we're in the ambulance...just hang on okay?" She said in a soft voice.

Bosco slowly nodded and shut his eyes as darkness enveloped him again. His last comforting thought was the fact that Faith was with him, that she hadn't left him even though she had to put up with his shit day in and day out.

_**Mercy Hospital**_

Faith watched with tearful eyes as Bosco was wheeled into surgery. She sat down on an ugly green chair and let her head fall against the wall behind her as she closed her eyes. Guilty thoughts swirled through her head. _I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him...If I had been more patient, he wouldn't have been partnered up with Gusler and he wouldn't have had to save him...  
_  
As if reading her mind, she heard Kim say, "It wasn't your fault Faith, we both know that if you were partnered up with him tonight he would have taken that bullet for you too."

Faith opened her eyes and attempted a feeble smile, Kim was right, her or Gusler, Bosco was Bosco...he would of done the exact same thing.

"Listen I have to go, are you going to be okay alone for a while?" Kim asked as Alex informed her that they needed to take a call just a few minutes away.

Faith nodded and waved the paramedics away wordlessly. They hesitated for a moment, but both

quickly nodded and headed towards the exits.

Faith never heard Alex whisper, "He's strong Faith, he'll pull though."

Burying her face in her palms, Faith quietly sobbed once the paramedics were out of sight. She kept on seeing Bosco just lying on that restaurant floor, covered in his own blood.

---------

Faith glanced up at the clock for the hundredth time. Bos was still in surgery with no word from the doctors...it'd been nearly 3 hours already. She had phoned Fred and Bosco's mother as soon as she had regained control of herself. She and Fred had argued over something, she couldn't remember what, something about staying here with Bosco when she should be home. She looked at Rose and gave her a weak smile; Bosco's mother returned the feeble smile with her own.

Sully and everyone else on the third watch knew about what had happened and all of them had come in to keep her company and to find out if Bosco was going to make it. All of them were severely distressed by what had happened; even Jimmy Doherty and Carlos Neito had dropped by, Bosco's "friendly rivals."

Faith still couldn't believe how fast word had gotten around. Rose was very surprised with all the visitors; she never knew how many friends Maurice had.

A young doctor suddenly made his way towards them, he was holding a clipboard. "Family for Officer Boscorelli?" He called out, scanning the hall with his brown eyes.

Faith and Rose stood and walked over to him. "That'd be us" Rose said in an incredibly steady voice.

"I'm Bosco's- err...Maurice's partner." Faith spoke up; while Rose indicated that she was his mother.

"I'm Doctor Winters and I was the one that treated Mr. Boscorelli." Dr. Winters said as he shook hands with the women.

"How is he?" Faith asked anxiously.

"I wish he was doing better...he's currently in critical condition, that bullet nicked an artery. There was no exit wound so we had to take the bullet out ourselves, not an easy task when it's so close to the heart. One lung was punctured and 4 ribs were cracked, he's on a ventilator right now and we're transfusing some blood into him, he lost a lot." Dr. Winters explained slowly and carefully, adding that he was being held on the ICU floor.

"Can we see him?" Rose asked, her voice cracking.

The doctor nodded. "He's knocked out at the moment, all the painkillers." He explained as he stopped by a door, which was opened a crack. "Not to long okay? He needs his rest." He said as he turned and walked away.

Faith and Rose watched the doctors retreating back for a few seconds.

Faith motioned for Rose to go in first. The older woman nodded her thanks and stepped into the room without a word.

Sighing, Faith leaned up against the wall as she closed her eyes as she mentally started to prepare herself for what she may see when it was her turn.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_One more part left : )_


	2. Part Two

_**Title: **__Cop Saves Cop_

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Summary**_ _Bosco is paired up with Gusler, and Faith with Ross. Bos and Gusler meet Sully and Davis for dinner one night on their shift when a full fledged shoot-out begins! A particular officer is shot when saving Gusler's very life…._

_**Spoilers:**__ General knowledge up to season three._

_**Author Note:**_

* * *

**Cop Saves Cop**

**_Part Two_**

Sighing, Faith leaned up against the wall as she closed her eyes as she mentally started to prepare herself for what she may see when it was her turn.

It seemed like ages before Rose exited the room. Faith noted that the woman's face was

emotionless, which in a way, was worse than seeing her in tears.

Faith took a deep breath, nodded at Rose and stepped into the dimply lit room. She gasped at what she saw; Bosco looked so small and helpless under all the tubes and machines. The cover was pulled up to his neck so she couldn't see the bandage that was probably underneath. His head was also swathed in thick layers of gauze.

_Must have hit his head when he fell backwards._ Faith thought as she sat down in a wooden chair beside him and held onto his hand tightly. He suddenly stirred and looked up at her with his bright, blue eyes.

"Hey Bos, how are ya?" She asked in a forced, cheerful voice.

He squeezed her hand and tried to smile at her. She sniffed and returned the gesture. He looked at her with eyes of pure concern.

"Oh Bos I'm sorry, this is my entire fault...I shoulda been more patient with you...I guess I pushed you too hard…" She sobbed.

Bosco shook his head, and squeezed her hand again.

Faith gave him a wobbly smile. She knew he was saying that it wasn't her fault. "Thanks Bos..." She whispered.

Bosco nodded slowly and looked at her with eyes that clearly said that he was sorry to.

"Oh Bos...your forgiven if I'm forgiven." She said.

Bosco nodded and gave her his best grin. He suddenly pointed to his throat and looked at her with annoyance.

"Sorry Bosco, the doctor wants to keep it in." She laughed shakily.

He sighed as he sunk backwards into his pillows.

"Night, partner." Faith whispered as he fell into another deep slumber, everything was going to be fine, she just knew it. She kissed his forehead softly and exited the room with a small smile.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Bosco looked at the paper Faith had handed him with astonishment. There were pictures of him in uniform plastered all over the front page with the heading, _"Cop Saves Cop; Hero!"_ He proceeded to read the two-page article on himself, which kept on saying how he had taken a bullet for another officer.

Bosco groaned in disgust and threw the paper back at Faith, who had a stupid grin plastered all over her face. "Damnit, now I'll never hear the end of it..." He cursed, referring to Sully and Davis, who were constantly teasing him about how he must have "cared" for Gusler.

_"Why else would you take a bullet headed for him?" _Sully commonly asked.

"You think that's bad? What'll you see _THIS_." Faith smirked, flicking on the TV, she put a tape into the VCR she had brought from home, and hit play.

Bosco gaped; a middle-aged man was interviewing an elderly man outside the restaurant. They were talking about him!

Faith laughed and shut the TV off with a click; Bosco glared good naturally at her.

"How come you guys insist on making fun of me the moment you know I'll be okay?" He asked in an irate voice. This just caused Faith to laugh even harder than she already was. Her laughter was interrupted however, by Rose, who had just entered the room.

"Well at least one of you is happy." Rose said with a sly grin, "Good news Maurice, Dr. Winters said you can go home tomorrow."

Bosco brightened up considerably after his ma's words. "_But_ you have to take it easy, no, you can't start work tomorrow, and no, you can't start the day after." Angela warned, "It'll be a month or so before you are allowed back"

"What?!" Bosco nearly shouted, causing the two women to giggle, both knew how much he loved his job.

"Then you're on desk duty for a bit." Swerksy said from the door, a small smile resting upon his aging face.

Bosco groaned and fell back into his pillows.

"Glad to see your feeling better, Boscorelli." Swerksy added.

Bosco closed his eyes and pretended to be fast asleep.

Swerksy rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and said, "Okay Boscorelli, if you wanna be like that I'll make sure Christopher keeps an eye on you, we wouldn't want you falling asleep suddenly on the job now would we?"

Bosco's eyes snapped open and he glared at Swerksy. "I swear if you-"

His threat was left at that, for Swerksy had started to laugh. "I'll see you guys later, bye bye hero cop." Swerksy added playfully as he exited the room, chuckling to himself.

Bosco turned to Faith and asked pleadingly, "Don't you have something to say against this?"

Faith shook her head and grinned, "Sorry Bos."

Bosco pretended to get all huffy and turned away from the females.

Rose looked at Faith, who nodded.

"We'll be back in a few minutes Maurice." Rose said, trying to hide the giggle that threatened to escape from her lips. She and Faith quickly left the room before the man could ask what the hell they were doing.

"Was it something I said?" Bosco muttered as he watched the door slam shut. He shrugged his shoulders and relaxed, waiting for their return.

-----------

Bosco had already started to get impatient; they'd been gone for about 15 minutes. He started to fiddle with his covers when he heard the door slowly open. He looked up and was about to say something, but stopped in mid-sentence, there stood, the one and only, Steve Gusler.

Gusler hesitantly edged his way into the room; Faith had threatened to tell Officer Sherii that he had a crush on her if he didn't attempt to talk to Bosco. How she found out...well, that was the part he was still trying to figure out.

Gusler peered up at the officer, whose mouth was agape in pure surprise. "O- Officer Boscorelli, are you feeling any better?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Uh...yeah, call me Bosco...everyone does." Bosco replied, cautious.

Gusler nodded silently. "They caught the guys who shot you and fired at us." He said, trying to break the silence, "Some stupid gang related violence."

Bosco nodded, Faith had already told him.

The two officers looked away from each other. They suddenly made eye contact and said at the same time

"Sorry..."

"Thanks..."

"Sorry for what?" Gusler questioned, confused.

"For err...being so impatient with you...I keep on forgetting that you're a, well..., rookie." Bosco sighed, he hated apologizing.

"It's okay, I'm not cut out for this job anyways, I'm quitting. There are other things I can do…things I can do better than this job." Gusler reassured him.

Bosco nodded and didn't protest on the subject of him quitting, he did worse then good on the job anyways. "Why did you thank me? What for?" He asked.

"You saved my life." Was Gusler's simple reply, looking at bedridden man like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"I was just doing my job." Bosco stated firmly, he'd had enough of this hero crap.

Gusler rolled his eyes; the cop was still the same.

Bosco grinned at Gusler, who returned the gesture.

The two were silent; both had gained a new sense of respect for each other.

Bosco suddenly frowned when he heard laughing from the other side of the door. Gusler heard it too and looked at him.

Bosco suddenly grinned evilly and nodded towards Gusler, who immediately caught on to what he was thinking. "One…two…three…" He mouthed.

Gusler opened the door swiftly and stepped back.

Faith, Alex, Kim and Rose crashed out onto the floor in front of Bosco's bed with a clatter.

Jimmy and the others could be seen behind them, laughing their heads off.

The four women scrambled to their feet, red faced with embarrassment.

It was Bosco's turn to laugh when Faith stuttered, "W-What?"

* * *

R+R

_Well it's slightly better anyways:P_


End file.
